1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for outputting digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of hardware and software, a web designer may create various and complex web pages and a user may search and display the various and complex web pages through a graphical user interface (GUI) of a web browser. For example, a web designer may create various and complex web pages of contents interactive function/interface by using mark-up language such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML)/Extensible Hypertext Markup Language (XHTML)/eXtensible Markup Language (XML) and scripting language such as Javascript, Actionscript, Code Fusion, Active Server Page (ASP), Java server page (JSP), Per, Personal Hypertext Preprocessor (PHP), and Python. For example, components such as a text, a bitmap picture (for example, GIF, JPEG, and PNG), and a form may be disposed on a page using an HTML/XHTML/XML tag. When complex media such as vector graphics, animation, video and sound are displayed, an additional plug-in such as Flash, QuickTime, and Java runtime environment may be required. A plug-in may be added to a webpage by using an HTML/XHTML tag.
Through such a webpage, variety of digital contents may be graphically provided to a user.
As mentioned above, when complex and various digital contents (for example, text, images, vector graphics, animations, videos, and audios) are combined and provided in various webpage formats, rather, it is inconvenient for a user to search for desired content from the combined digital contents.